What Creatures?
Hunters??? To every clan, there is a hunters clan. These are humans except a bit faster, stronger and smarter. They are sly and mysterious. They normally have a good reason to join their hunters clan. (Must be level 2) look here for Hunter Clans! What Creatures Can You Be? When you start, you will think "What creature can I be?" The answer is simple. There are so many creatures to be. If you just started, look below at the creatures you can be. Vampires and Empousa Vampires are creatures of the night. They drink blood and sunlight will burn them. They have supernatural hearing and senses. This helps them when hunting. They also have better abilites like speed and strength. Despite what humans think, vampires do not live in coffins. They live like all other humanoid creatures. The only difference is that they sleep at day and roam at night. Fortunatley, underground they do not have to worry about night and day so they live like other creatures at day. Vampires weakness are fire, the smell of blood, and stakes. Stakes and fire can kill vampires.Vampires live with Empousa. Empousa come from Greece and are like female vampires. The only difference is that they can go out in sunlight and fire cannot affect them. Empousa have hair which is fire and a half-goat leg. They are only female and love to feed on males. They are seen as attractive young women to a man and then they kill the man as soon as they are alone. Empousa's live with the Vampires. If you are a Vampire or Empousa, you will always listen to your Master. Werewolves, Werecats and Werebats Werewolves, werecats and werebats are all in the same clan. They can turn into their animal on full moon. Expieience were's are able to turn into their animal at will. All were's get some of their animals attributes. Like werewolves have killer instict and werecats love to climb and have great balance. Werebats have night-vision. All were's have better senses but can be killed with silver. Silver is fatal and therefore underground silver is illegal. If you are a were, you will always listen to then Alpha.Were's have a hate of vampires and empousa but can get along. Ghosts, Ghouls and Spirits Ghost, ghouls and spirits are very kind. They have died in a violent way when human and have been reborn as either a ghost, ghoul or spirit. Ghost, ghouls and spirits can move things with their mind if they can see the item. The cannot however touch physical objects. Most ghost,ghouls or spirits are very quiet but some can be loud too. Ghosts, ghouls and spirits can be killed by holy water and holy water is therefore illegal. Ghosts, ghouls and sprits can get on with anyone. They always listen to the Polegist. They also do not sleep, eat or drink.They feed on feelings and are happy if everyone else is happy and sad if everyone else is sad. Witches, Wizards & Necromancers Witches are female and wizards are male. They make potions, spells and use staffs. They are very emotional and take offence easily. They can magic items like bags to do special things. They are very helpful and often help other creatures. When witches and wizards are new, they must do their first display of magic. To do this they use magic to make their staff. If a witches or wizards staff is broken, they must go ona horrible journey to get a new one. Witches and wizards often make medicine and can be killed poisons. They do not get sickness but can be hurt easily. They are like humans but normally their hair is black and eyes are a range of differnet colours. Witches and wizards can be killed with a touch from a holy item. They answer to the Merlin. Now necromancers are different. Necromancers are dangerous. They can summon dead of all types, including Ghouls, Ghosts, Spirits & Zombies. Most of the time they get over powerful and become insane. But sometimes they get possessed by evil beings. They can easily killed by a blessed sword, arrow or spear. They don't answer to anybody, only death its self... Zombies and Demons Zombie is a term used to denote an animated corpse brought back to life by mystical means such as witchcraft. The term is often figuratively applied to describe a hypnotized person bereft of consciousness and self-awareness, yet ambulant and able to respond to surrounding stimuli. Since the late 19th century, zombies have acquired notable popularity, especially in North American and European folklore.They are rather weak and are more of a house hold pet than a independent creature. They are devoted to the witch or wizard that made them and this species lives closest to the witch and wizard clan. The head of the witch and wizards clan often owns the Head Zombie. They only die if there head is damaged. Demons serve the Devil. They can control fire and use dead souls in fights. They have a few weakness, holy items and dragon blood. They only listen to the Devil. Merpeople and Shapeshifters Merpeople live underwater and die if they are out of Water. They have two days before they die from lack of being in Water. They serve the King of the Sea. Shapeshifters listen to no one except them selves. They can change into anything at will, even other creatures, but cant use that creatures powers. There weaknesses are anything that can kill humans and animals but they are stronger and faster so are harder to kill. Shape-Shifters CANNOT turn into animals. Centaurs and Satyrs Centaurs are noble creatures, with large stamina and strength. They are loyal. They are also good metal workers, and make many weapons. They sometimes let children ride on them and in wars, warriors. They are rare now and very few female centaurs. There weakness are anything that a horse or a human can be killed by. Satyrs are fast and good at hiding. They are sneeky and tricksters. They help Centaurs and get along with them the most. There weakness is anything that can kill a goat or a human. Nymphs and Elves A nymph is a female minor nature deity typically associated with a particular location or landform. Different from gods, nymphs are generally regarded as divine spirits who animate nature, and are usually depicted as beautiful, young maidens who love to dance and sing. They have one weakness, the opposite to there Nymph type, e.g. A fire nymph can't touch water. An elf (plural elves) is a being of Germanic Mythology. The elves were originally thought of as a race of divine beings endowed with magical powers, which they use both for the benefit and the injury of mankind. There weakness is anything that can kill a human. Faries, Pixies and Angels While an angel is in mortal form on earth, they can be affected by one thing: qeres. The Egyptians had a perfume called qeres that was used during mummification to provide the first 'sweet breathe' of the afterlife. Qeres is extremely rare substance because its recipe has been lost, but small amounts still exsist. this perfume is a lethal poison to an angel (fallen or otherwise), and if poured over, say, the blade of a knife, could in fact terminate an angel. They listen to anyone and are creaturs of Peace, except death angels, who are creatures of War.